O Quinto Maroto
by Ryoshi Un
Summary: Como tudo que tange os Marotos: Uma aventura, muito humor, transgressões à rodo e, sempre, a boa e velha amizade verdadeira.
1. Ato I

_[Ato I]   
_ **» Porque toda história tem um começo.**  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ ¯¯ ¯ ¯

— Ai! Não, pára! Tá doendo, Sirius!  
— Calma, só mais um pouco e passa, Aluado! Não reclama, a idéia foi sua!  
— Não adianta, é pequeno demais!  
— Shiu! Se entrou, vai **ter** que sair!  
— Então puxa de um vez!... AAAAIII!  
E, com uma estancada de força, Sirius puxou Remo pela cintura. Os tijolos da parede que haviam tentado comer sua mão batiam uns contra os outros como quem falasse palavrões. Sirius estava sentado no chão com Remo sentado em seu colo, de costas.  
— **Conseguimos**! Tijolo malditos! Comam poeira! Sirius, eu te amo!  
— Err.. — Sirius coçou a nuca — Você se importa em parar de comemorar no meu colo? Eu sei que você é muito apegado à sua mão, e tal... E eu também te amo. Mas com esses pulinhos corre o risco de que eu me apaixone!  
Remo rapidamente se pôs de joelhos, com a expressão mais vermelha e sem-graça do mundo. Ainda de costas e, virando apenas o rosto para ver Sirius lado, pediu:  
— Por favor, Sirius, me diz que aquilo era só a sua varinha!  
Sirius arrastou-se para trás no chão, num fingimento de medo:  
— Seu... Seu Snape! É óbvio que era só a minha varinha! Você não achou que... Eu... Você... _Argh_, Aluado! Você é doentio! — Falou arfando.  
— Doentia é a mãe, seu puto! — Disse Remo levantando e espanando a poeira das calças com as mãos.  
— Nisso — Sirius fez uma pausa — Você tem razão. — E imitou o gesto de Remo, sorrindo. — Agora vamos, o Pontas e o Rabicó tão esperando a gente!  
— Pára com essa merda de Rabicó — riu —, o Pedro não gosta disso... — Disse Remo tomando a dianteira da cominitiva de duas pessoas que passava por um dos corredores secretos de Hogwarts.  
— Pô! "Rabicho" é infinitamente mais gay. Rabicho, Rá-bicha... Mas se não fosse isso e o fato de o Tiago se transformar num veado eu estaria realmente puto por vocês me chamarem de ALMOFADINHAS. — Riu-se  
Remo abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi impedido pela voz do amigo, que já sabia o que ele iria dizer.  
— Fui **eu** quem dei seu apelido e ele é o melhor de todos, então cala a boca e continua andando — Disse no tom mais sarcástico que a voz lhe permitia. E, três segundos depois, não aguentando e rindo.  
Os dois seguiram a passos longos pelo chão de pedra até atingirem uma parede maciça e com pedras irregulares que, aparentemente, dava para o lado de fora do castelo. Remo abaixou-se a um dos cantos e fez sinal para que Sirius fizesse o mesmo.  
— No três! Um... Dois..  
— ... Dois e três quartos... — Disse Sirius, finalmente entendendo o sinal do amigo e abaixando-se.  
— **Três**!  
E os dois empurraram as pedras de canto, que pareceram cair em um buraco. Depois disso um vento frio pareceu sair da parede.  
Remo estendeu a mão para um Sirius que coçava a nuca sem entender por que a parede não havia virado areia, reorganizado as pedras ou mordido a mão de Remo.  
— Vamos, Almofadinhas! — E agarrou o amigo pela mão, passando pela parede de pedra, que ondulou como se fosse a superfície de um lago atingida por uma pedra.  
Sirius teve o tempo apenas para colocar a mão na frente do rosto e se defender do choque que receberia. Mas não houve choque. E ele só reparou que haviam atravessado o que antes era uma parede sólida de pedras quando Remo já encaixava no lugar as pedras dos cantos do chão, que haviam caído um degrau.   
O leitor agora pergunta-se de onde saíra o vento gélido que surgiu quando a permeabilidade da parece foi acionada. E a resposta para isso é simples: Ninguém sabe até hoje.  
Pois bem, continuando: salvo aquelas duas pequenas rochas, toda a parede, vista desse lado, era translúcida e permitia a visão do corredor.  
— Como diabos eu nunca soube disso aqui? — Perguntou Sirius, com os braços e o queixo pendendo de incompreensão.  
Remo levantou-se, batendo as mãos para se livrar do pó, aproximou-se de Sirius e pôs o dedo indicador no queixo dele. Eram quase da mesma altura.  
— Porque essa é minha surpresa pra você: nosso ninho de amor — Falou fazendo a maior expressão de canalha que seus traços quase infantis lhe permitiram.  
Sirius agarrou o amigo pela cintura com o braço esquerdo:  
— Então **beije-me**! — Falou com um sotaque — Beije-me como nunca beijou antes! — E colocou a mão direita sobre a boca de Remo, beijando as costas da mesma.  
O loiro riu incontrolavelmente sob os dedos do amigo e após o longo "beijo" os dois tiveram de tomar compridos fôlegos para continuar.  
— Agora sério, Aluado: só eu acho que não faz sentido uma passagem secreta dentro de OUTRA passagem secreta?  
— Sirius, meu filho, — Pôs um das mãos no ombro do amigo — Nós estamos em Hogwarts. Desde quando as coisas aqui fazem sentido? Olha, vou colocar dessa forma: Baderneiros — E indicou apontando para o corredor além da parede. — Baderneiros Profissionais — Fez um gesto amplo indicando o pequeno salão onde se encontravam. Em seguida olhou para o chão e bateu o calcanhar duas vezes em uma pequena depressão. As pedras do chão diretamente à frente abaixaram-se em degraus e Remus terminou sua fala, apontando para a escada que se formava — Marotos!  
— Sirius, Remo... Remo, Sirius. — Falou apontando para si e para o amigo — Apresentações feitas, você pode me dizer onde estamos indo?  
— Cara! Você tava dormindo quando nós combinamos tudo ontem no dormitório, é?  
— Pra falar a verdade... — Coçou novamente a nuca, sem graça — Estava...  
— Sirius! Mas você tava respondendo a conversa!  
— Lembra aquele feitiço de Terceira Consciência que eu usei pra aula do Binns?  
Remo bateu com a palma da mão na própria testa.  
— Pra você poder dormir e responder às perguntas dele!.. Cara... Livre-se disso!  
— Eu esperei que **você **soubesse tirá-lo!  
Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, um esperando resposta do outro. Sirius foi o primeiro a falar.  
— Tá, eu conheço muito bem esta sua cara. Já ví que vou falar dormindo até casar. Ou até NÃO casar, né Aluado?  
Remo já começara a descer os degraus e Sirius, quando percebeu, foi obrigado a acompanhá-lo, pois não reconhecia nada naquele caminho. O outro, na metade da escada, começou com as explicações que ele tanto queria.  
— Tiago e Pedro foram há algum tempo no depósito da sala de poções buscar ingredientes. Nós estamos indo pra sala das caldeiras que fica abaixo da cozinha. A banheira dos monitores não vai servir dessa fez, precisamos de algo bem grande e muito quente. Um dos aquecedores desativados... — Sirius abriu a boca, mas Remo já sabia o que ele ia dizer e respondeu — Sim, Sirius, eu já estive aqui antes verificando tudo. — Sirius abriu a boca de novo e Remo novamente o impediu de perguntar já fornecendo a resposta — Quando você pegou a passagem pro dormitório feminino da Corvinal pra ver a Patil... Continuando: um dos aquecedores desativados vai servir. E você está vindo comigo por que é o melhor de nós em feitiços de conserto. Vamos dar um jeito no aquecedor até o Tiago chegar. Sim, ele está com o mapa que, caso você não tenha notado, eu não usei até agora.  
— Ei, essa do mapa eu sabia, tá? — Disse Sirius com cara de criança chorona.  
Remo pulou um dos degraus da escada e virou-se para Sirius com intenção de avisá-lo que fizesse o mesmo. Mas antes de poder falar o outro já tinha pisado onde não deveria e a longa escada de pedras perdeu os degraus, transformando-se em um comprido tobogã, no qual os dois caíram antes de ter qualquer reação.  
Sim, leitor, ao que parece este era um truque muito em voga há alguns séculos, pois, além de Hogwarts, há diversos outros relatos de coisas parecidas por toda a comunidade bruxa do Reino Unido. Aparentemente isso foi uma importação egípcia, pois são naqueles mausoléus piramidais que se encontram as versões mais antigas deste feitiço.   
Mas nada disso passou pela cabeça dois dois garotos que, dez metros e quatro gritos depois, finalmente chegaram ao chão, Sirius rolando por cima de Remo. Estavam face a face quando Remo, vermelho por vários motivos, falou:  
— Sirius, você se incomoda de sair de cima de mim... Antes que se apaixone de uma vez?

* * *

_Free Talk_  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
Bom, essa _fic_ começou do nada como forma de prática para as  
minhas _fics_ definitivas dos Marotos (Em breve vocês saberão  
o que isso significa ;-)  
Ela está surgindo conforme eu escrevo e promete não ter  
noção alguma.   
Sobre mim, acho que já perceberam, que só escrevo fics **deles**,  
não é mesmo?   
Em todo o caso, espero que divirtam-se e gostem   
d'_O Quinto Maroto_.  
  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯


	2. Ato II

_[Ato II]   
_ **» Caldeira é o aumentativo de caldeirão.**  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ ¯¯ ¯ ¯

O caminho até as caldeiras foi longo, mas sem muitas curvas. Aquele lugar era um recheado misto de cheiros e vapores coloridos. Estava quente, mas em nada lembrava o calor de caldeiras trouxas. Era um calor apenas levemente superior ao calor agradável de um verão ao sul daquelas ilhas Britânicas.  
Sob o teto úmido e abobadado havia cerca de trinta e cinco enormes caldeirões de metal que recebiam por nome o de caldeira, alguns (os mais ao centro) cobertos e com canos saindo de suas tampas, cujos vapores aqueciam os cômodos do castelo, outros abertos, com água borbulhante até a boca, que serviam os banheiros da escola por canos que saíam de seu fundo. Não havia chama. Aparentemente os aparatos de metal escuro haviam sido encantados para que gerassem calor espontaneamente.  
Aproximando-se destes gigantescos, e talvez amedrontadores, objetos sentia-se um calor gradativamente maior, até beirar o insuportável. Coisa que Sirius descobriria da pior forma se Remo não o tivesse impedido de recostar-se a um deles para secar o suor da testa.  
Mais ou menos no que seria o canto esquerdo do recinto (se este não fosse circular), tomando como referência a única porta, havia três destas enormes caldeiras enferrujadas e postas de borco sobre o chão quente de pedra. Todas muito avariadas e uma delas com uma rachadura suficientemente grande para um homem passar. Bem, Pedro não conseguiria passar por ela, mas isso é mera questão de adiposidade excessiva e informação desnecessária dada por um autor divagante.  
Os dois marotos aproximaram-se dos tanques e Remo começou a passar a mão por sobre a ferrugem de um deles, arranhando. O primeiro caldeirão foi, então, sumariamente descartado.  
— Está quase se desfazendo.  
O segundo (com a rachadura) ele nem pensou em examinar, chamando Sirius para que este lhe ajudasse com o último. Remo, então tomou distância, apontou sua varinha longa de salgueiro para a caldeira e falou:  
— Eu vou tentar suspendê-lo. Quando eu tiver conseguido, você dá um jeito de virá-lo de boca para cima. — Sirius assentiu — **Wingardium Leviosa**!  
O pesado caldeirão lentamente se desprendeu do chão. Remo tinha no rosto uma expressão de quem segurava um trasgo nas costas. Sirius percebeu o esforço do amigo e, prontamente, uniu-se a ele no feitiço, sacando a própria varinha de cedro.  
Ergueram juntos, com certa facilidade, o grande estorvo numa altura suficientemente grande para que ele fosse virado.  
— Você agüenta ele assim por três segundos? — Perguntou Sirius.  
— Posso tentar. Mas acho difícil.  
— Então tenta segurar ele com a minha varinha também!  
E moveu-se lentamente até perto do amigo. Não podia desviar o olhar nem a varinha ou o elo do feitiço seria quebrado. Aproximou-se por trás de Remo, o braço hirto à sua frente com a varinha em punho. Com o queixo praticamente no ombro do amigo, pediu que ele trocasse a própria varinha de mão e pegasse a sua.  
— Mas como você vai girar o caldeirão sem a varinha?  
— Apenas _faça_!  
Remo deu de ombros, confiando no amigo, e pegou-lhe a varinha. O caldeirão estremeceu e diminuiu um pouco de altura. Novamente Remo sentia como se estivesse carregando um peso enorme.  
— Rápido!  
Sirius respirou fundo e, com um grito agudo quase indígena, investiu contra o caldeirão, correndo de braços erguidos. Teve tempo para bater em uma borda externa, passar por dentro do caldeirão e bater na borda interna do outro lado.  
Isso fez com que o imenso trambolho começasse a girar lentamente como se estivesse dentro d'água. Mas também instabilizou o feitiço de levitação que Remo, com os joelhos vergando, não conseguiu manter por muito tempo.  
Dois segundos depois de Sirius estar seguro, encostando as mãos na parede para parar com certa brusquidão, o elo do feitiço se rompeu e o ribombo do caldeirão indo de encontro ao chão pôde ser ouvido estrondosamente pelos elfos domésticos que trabalhavam na cozinha acima dali.  
Sirius teve tempo para tampar os ouvidos, mas Remo, com as duas varinhas em punho, sentiu-se o badalo de um sino. Felizmente para o amigo leitor, o eco encobriu o palavrão polissilábico que ele praticamente soletrou.  
Quando os dois abriram os olhos (pois não há, leitor, ninguém que se proteja de um som sem fechá-los) puderam constatar a sorte que haviam tido de o caldeirão ter caído exatamente na posição pretendida.  
— Eu sou Deus, cara! — Gritou Sirius, eufórico.  
— É, e eu sou Chapéuzinho-Vermelho! — Disse Remo, sorridente, aproximando-se dolorosamente do amigo.  
— Não, você é o lobo-mau — E imitou um barulho de rugido acompanhado de uma imitação afeminada de garras com a mão direita.  
— Ah, não enche e faz o teu trabalho, cara! — Disse Remo rindo e esfregando os joelhos que latejavam.  
Sirius bateu continência e adiantou-se, analisando um pouco a imensidão de seu trabalho e fazendo uma careta.  
— Tem certeza que você quer que eu faça _isso_? — bufou  
— Sim, tenho, mané! Você vai gostar do resultado.  
— Então eu preciso saber o quão "limpo" vocês querem isso, por que se for pra pendurar o Ranhoso de cabeça pra baixo e usar o óleo do cabelo dele pra fazer batata-frita eu acho que já tá perfeito! — E deu dois chutes de leve na caldeira.  
Remo sorriu, condescendente, e resolveu que Sirius merecia saber um pouco mais.  
— Seguinte: Nós vamos fazer comida nisso aí. E **nós mesmos** vamos comer (E vender pro pessoal se der certo — mas isso não vem ao caso), portanto é melhor que esteja _bem_ limpinho.  
Sirius estava disperso, coçando a nuca, contrariado. Não ouvira uma palavra do que o amigo dissera. Mas tudo bem, Remo já acostumara-se com isso.  
— Falou alguma coisa? — Disse o animago.  
— Eu falei que quero esta porra limpa como seu cérebro! — Sirius deu um sorriso malicioso — Eu falei **cérebro**, não **mente**... Seu mente-poluída!  
— Não posso fazer nada, é mais forte que eu! — E virou-se, erguendo a varinha — **Pio Fimus**!  
O que pareceu ser uma ducha de fagulhas marrons e sem brilho foi disparada da ponta da varinha do garoto.  
A ferrugem na parte exterior da caldeira foi lentamente desaparecendo e dando lugar a um aço fosco e repleto de pequenas fissuras e estrias. Demorou mais de um quarto de hora até que todo o exterior do enorme recipiente estivesse desenferrujado.  
Sirius arfou, como todo bom cão faz quando se cansa, limpou o suor na testa e pediu a ajuda de Remo.  
— Como eu vou limpar por dentro? _Wingardium_ nos meus coturnos?   
— Pode ser, mas você sabe que não vai ser nada estável.  
Sirius parou para pensar. É, realmente ele não queria acabar de cabeça pra baixo em uma poça de lama como da última vez. Valeria a pena? Nada que sujasse seus cabelos valeria a pena. Cabelos... Transgressões. Era um dilema e tanto. Mas ele não era Lufo e, muito menos, o Gilderoy para se render no primeiro problema capilar.  
Olhou para a caldeira, ergueu os braços, medindo a altura. Alto de mais. Tinha que haver _algo_ naquela sala que o ajudasse a não acabar com um galo na cabeça. Não. Definitivamente protuberâncias cranianas eram coisas que ele preferia deixar para o Tiago.  
Olhou ao redor, quase em desespero. Por que a palavra "sexo" piscou em sua mente? Ah, sim! Ele estaria fodido se não pensasse em algo. Caldeira, caldeira, canos soltos, caldeira, vassouras, caldeira, escada, caldeira, caldeira... Espera! Escada. Isso. Soluções, _finalmente_!  
Ele vira uma escada deitada no chão do canto oposto e, falando isto para o companheiro, atravessou o recinto para buscá-la. Abaixou-se e puxou-a para cima. Por que os bruxos tinham tanta mania de fazer coisas com madeira maciça? Aquele trambolho pesava como os infernos!  
Chamou Remo, que prontamente atendeu. Os dois dividiram um _Wingardium_ outra vez para encostar a escada na caldeira.  
Sirius subiu os degraus cheios de musgo e usou novamente o feitiço, repetidas vezes. O interior ficou livre de ferrugem em menos tempo, mas ainda havia o problema das fissuras.  
— Que feitiço eu uso pra essas rachaduras? _Integro Foramen_?  
— Esse não é pra coisas grandes? Sei lá, Sirius! Eu trouxe você justamente por que é especialidade sua.  
O garoto na escada suspirou. Realmente ele precisava ser especialista neste tipo de feitiço. Quem tinha a prima mais estabanada do mundo? Ele. Quem tinha uma moto que gostava de caçar gatos? Ele. Quem preocupava-se em manter a Casa dos Gritos, no mínimo, íntegra? Ele. Observou o interior do enorme caldeirão e ordenou à varinha:  
— **Integer Lacuna**! — A varinha pareceu emitir vibrações que fechavam as pequenas aberturas no interior como cicatrizes.  
Ele estava enfraquecendo. Magia simples assim tirara tanto de seu poder? Não, provavelmente foi a noite dormida pela metade e o esforço físico imenso que fizera durante todo o dia. Concentrou-se e continuou o trabalho.  
Remo, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso no rosto, observava o amigo, satisfeito. Sorte, sorte. Ele tinha sorte de ter um amigo como Sirius. E amigos como os Marotos, em geral. Animagos _ilegais_! Apenas para lhe fazer companhia! Era uma coisa feliz.  
E foi quando ele pensava em animagia que um rato amarelado subiu em seu pé. O animalzinho pareceu observar as coisas e agarrou-se à calça de Remo subindo até seu ombro esquerdo. Remo observou o roedor e apontou para Sirius com a cabeça.  
— E aí, Pedro, o que acha do trabalho que o Sirius tá fazendo? — o rato acompanhou a cabeça de Remo, parecendo um tanto interrogativo. Remo continuou — Como foram no depósito? Conseguiram as coisas? Aliás, onde diabos está o Pontas?  
O rato permaneceu parado enquanto Sirius arrumava o caldeirão. Remo sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro direito. Falando no Diabo... Uma voz conhecida falou:  
— Como está o trabalho do nosso amigo cão, Aluado?  
Rabicho? Era a voz de Pedro que ele havia acabado de ouvir? Ele aprendera a falar em sua forma animaga? Não. Isso era anatomicamente impossível. Instintivamente virou-se para ver de quem era a mão em seu ombro e encontrou o rosto de um Pedro sorridente.  
_Pára tudo_! Respira, Aluado. Raciocina. Se o Pedro está na forma humana com a mão no seu ombro, _quem_ é o roedor no seu outro ombro? Não. Isso seria irônico de mais para ser verdade. Ele olhou novamente para o rato. E novamente para Pedro. Ambos tinham a mesma cara interrogativa e o mesmo cabelo ralo e castanho. Era um rato. Um rato qualquer, provavelmente de esgoto, em seu ombro. O lobisomem gelou e demorou para reagir, sacudindo freneticamente o braço e gritando:  
— Sirius! Sirius, tira esse monstro de cima de mim! **Argh**! Maldito! — E o pobre rato voou longe com os movimentos, antes que Sirius sequer virasse a cabeça para tentar entender o que acontecia.  
Quando fez isso, Pedro ria de forma exagerada. Cena engraçada, cena improvável. Sirius compreendeu a situação antes que Tiago chegasse de surpresa balançando a escada e sem entender por que dois dos Marotos estavam gargalhando e um estava bufando com os olhos úmidos e a face vermelha.


End file.
